Stormy Night in Bon Temps
by angie9281
Summary: A unexpected development involving Jason leads to a rather waterlogged and muddy trek into the night to save him from not only himself but from unleashing a danger onto the town that could lead to many a death. Can Sookie and her companions get to him before it's too late?


**Author's note-This is part of my story series I have written…..I have tried to put all my stories in proper reading order on my profile page so feel free to read my previous stories, always looking for feedback and reviews! Thank you for reading!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was pouring with rain, one of the worst storms that had been seen in Bon Temps for some time, though thankfully, nothing like the monster storm Hurricane Katrina was. Still, it was the perfect night to stay in and relax, though there was limits to the activities one could partake in. Jason had come over to keep her company as she was currently home alone. At least, she would be until Eric returned from going to help Willa with some goings on at the New Blood office, something he still played a part in, but now focused mostly on the bar…and his family.

"It's been awhile since we had a chance to talk. Really talk, ya know?" Jason said as he helped her light some candles, since the electricity had gone out thanks to the storm. He fished out some batteries in his duffel bag he had brought along with him and produced some flashlights. To which Skokie couldn't help but grin as she lit her hands up with her magic. "Show off." he said with a feigned look of exasperation. "Sometimes I wish I had gotten a bit of that magic….or whatever. But then again I tend to have trouble just being plain old Jason. Feelin like a misfit, bein' all…..normal"

"you're far from being plain, Jason." Sookie said as she patted his arm. "Think of the extended family you've got now. And in terms of being normal, you are kind of a misfit, what with having no powers or whatever."

"So being a misfit makes me not normal…." Jason tried reasoning her logic out and shook his head. "Thanks for tryin to make me feel better. Sometimes I do wish I were…..more. But at least I got you, right? And seeing you happy….I mean really happy…..even if it is with…him." Jason grudgingly admitted.

"Hey, the two of you get along pretty well, all things considered. Eric won't admit it to you but he does like you. He finds you….amusing. But he also knows you are loyal to our family and he is certainly one who holds loyalty in high regard."

"He did say he could have done worse for a brother in law…that still sounds pretty dang funny to say out loud. Who'd have thought it would ever happen…everything thought you'd end up with…well, you know…..I mean, I don't hate him anymore, yeah he screwed up lots with you but we forgave him, right?"

Sookie sighed. "Yeah, we forgave Bill and he found peace in his true death, being back with his family and all that…but I am also glad I smarted up and wound up making the right choice….eventually." a clap of lightning lit up the dark living room as they sat, each drinking a beer.

There was a few moments of silence. "So…I haven't gotten the chance to ask you, what with all the hectic stuff you still find yourself in…..but how do you like being….more than a faerie….I still have trouble dealin with the fact you-"

Before he could continue, she popped her own fangs in and out, almost looking bored. "You mean the fact I am part vamp too? Does it really bother you still, because if it does, the only way to change that would for me to off myself. I don't regret what I am and I can only hope you don't either."

"Of course not! Dang, you've got the best of both worlds, both kinds of powers and you can still go in the sun and eat and drink. If anything I guess I feel better knowing you are a little more empowered to defend yourself."

"Yeah, that is true, but even with all the powers I have, it doesn't mean bad things can't still happen." she replied darkly. After what happened in Minnesota with those Vikings….even Eric isn't infallible, you know."

Jason's face darkened. "Yeah, you told me what they did to him. He did come home in a good mood though and you told me about the snowball fight y'all had? That must have been something to see."

"Don't you dare tell him I told you about it. But it was like he was a kid again…it brought him….enjoyment. Fun. And those things haven't been easy for him to gain in his life"

"Not since he met you, I reckon." Jason said with a amused expression. "I guess its nice to see some people find happiness….I mean, I keep goin after the wrong kinds of girls and then with Crystal…well, you know how that mess turned out. What with me bein' held captive and all cut up…thinking I was gonna turn and that. Part of me kinda wishes I had. Then I would be as interesting as you all. Faerie vamps, faeries, vampers….wolves…..then there's Jason."

"Yes. Then there's Jason. A brave and strong deputy and a credit to the police force. Andy did well with you. You've come a long way from being on the road crew and even though you don't have any powers…." Sookie paused. "You've got a way to charm girls….maybe that's your talent."

He laughed and winked at his sister. "Maybe so. And I love bein a cop. Getting bad guys off the street and all that…..sitting here talking to you about us, our family….I still wish…..I wish I had some supe powers. I kinda denied that for a long time but I wish I had,,,,,more to me. Does that sound greedy? Cause that ain't; what I'm going for you know." then he seemed to tense up, the muscles in him tightening. He clutched his chest as Sookie watched in fear. Fear for herself and for her brother.

 **Chapter 2**

The storm raged outside and now seemed to be intruding on the inside of the house as she went to Jason's side, he seemed to be burning up with fever and his head was turned away from hers. Until he suddenly pushed her away and in a terrible pained scream, she opened her eyes wide as his clothes ripped and there on her living room floor rested a big black panther, yellow eyes looking at her briefly before the beast tore from the living room and right out the window, the shattering of glass inaudible over the crack of lightning that struck at the same time. Running from the house into the storm, Sookie, even with her enhanced vision, couldn't see even a few feet in front of her, what with the windswept rain. Using her senses to the best of her ability, she was having trouble processing what had just happened. It had been a couple of years since he had been held by the were panthers and she had even been told that weres couldn't be made by being bitten. Yet, here she was going after her brother who was clearly very much a were panther now. "Great." she muttered as she tripped, falling face first in a mud puddle. Soaked to the bone, she looked around at her surroundings, unfamiliar in the inclement weather. She made to run to the east, towards where Hoyt and jess lived in Bill's old place when something grabbed at her from behind. Unleashing a blast of her light, she was embarrassed to see that her grandfather and son were flat on their backs in the mud.

"Niall! Hjalmar.! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-" she stopped as she helped them to their feet, the nearby sounds of something growling nearby, a feral growl.

"No, I should be the one to apologize. I…used my magic to awaken the magic that was in your brother. It was put there some time back by those panthers but it failed to work, thanks to my interference. I believe you were once told that weres could only be made by being born. It is not the case in panthers, their magic is different than wolves. Panthers can be made by nothing short than savagery. And then I head your brother- was watching and listening to you back home-and I only meant to give him something he wanted. Unfortunately, I can not stifle it again unless I have his blessing, nor do I have the power to take it away.

Sookie turned to her son, looking up at his towering frame. He seemed to look more like his father every time he came to visit her and vice versa. "Your father isn't here, its; up to the three of us to find Jason and….I don't know….at least keep him from hurting anyone. I know the first change, its supposed to be the roughest."

Hjalmar nodded. "That is what Niall told me too as we left for here. The important thing is to get to Jason, you are right in that. The trouble is, just how to do it. Do we dare split up and cover more ground? It is hard to see in this weather, even for us."

"Tell me about it." Sookie replied. "But I think all of us are more than a match for a panther, even with him being as strong as he is. But if either of you find him, send me a signal, something to let me know. And I will do the same." nodding in agreement, she watched as her son and Niall went I one direction and she went in another, but not before her son had pulled something from a backpack he had brought with him. Tossing her a length of a thick and hearty rope, he held up a bunch of his own before they went their separate ways.

 **Chapter 3**

She had heard something shrieking in pain and by the time she had used her speed to get to the scene, she saw and smelled a grizzly scene, a disemboweled deer splayed in a brush pile. The telltale paw prints confirmed to her it had been Jason and with grim determination, she followed the scent, the rain coming down harder, if that were possible. She saw something moving up ahead, and made to lunge towards it but something hard came streaking right at her, knocking her on her back and as she tried to clear her face of the rain and mud, she found herself looking into the face of someone equally muddy and wet.

"In other circumstances, I would enjoy a good throw down in the mud but it would seem you have had a interesting evening." a big pair of hands guided her up to her feet and she gaped at the sight of a equally drenched and muddy Eric. He couldn't help but grin at the sight of her, soaked to the bone. But the smirk faded as she looked at him with concern. "I felt you….there's something wrong so I dropped everything and headed home. Funny think though, I scented….panther…..is that something to do with your latest troubles?"

Sookie nodded and proceeded to explain what had happened. "So that's our latest catastrophe I guess. And Niall meant well but clearly, even one as old as he is and as wise cam make some disastrous decisions. The problem we are having is how to catch him. The first change is the worst and lasts longest, the shifter not having control over anything. His mind, anything."

"Running on pure instinct." Eris said as both of them heard a loud commotion from out in the distance. "And to think I too had hoped your brother would become more interesting." he joked, trying to soothe her nerves. Seeing the worry still very much on her face, he took her by the hand and together they came to a muddy clearing where there was the strong smell of blood and a torn up group of some geese and ducks. Ever her battle hardened heart had a tough time stomaching the further violence, probably as she knew who it was who had caused it. She was, however, grateful to see Niall and Hjalmar standing near the scene, both looking bloodied themselves and it took them a moment to take it in.

"He attacked us….we tried sneaking up on him, to perhaps stun him with my light." Niall said. "But I underestimated him and it all happened so fast. Your son, however, managed to scare him off, driving him deeper into the woods."

"Better deeper into the woods than towards the town." Sookie replied darkly. "If we can just get one blast in, will that be too much….I mean, I don't want to kill him. I know how powerful my light is but…."

"I know you worry but you can safely use it without harming him. It is all in the intent, my dear. Think of what you wish it to do and your light will obey. You have come into your own with your magic and I am very proud of you." Niall said as he patted her shoulder. "He can't outwit us, now that we are all together, the important thing to do now is to see to it no innocent people are brought into this. I know how feral he is at this moment."

"A good old fashioned hunt….now that is the kind of party even I could enjoy."

Elbowing him with a slightly amused expression, Sookie otherwise ignored Eric's smart ass comment. "The sooner we get to him the better, he could still hurt himself and there are some die hard hunters who do come out even in crap weather…." this last thought made her tremble and tear up and turning serious once more, Eric put his arms around her and ran his hands through her hair.

"We'll beg him back safely. And whatever help I can give, I will. I truly do care for your brother, regardless of him being a breather. Now a furry breather, but still…."

"Let's go, then." Sookie said, marching towards where they had heard the last noise from her brother, the others following suit. Praying they would in fact find him safe, Sookie was prepared to use her magic to stop him from hurting any of them. It was clear that her magic was so much more than pretty glowing light.

 **Chapter 4**

Finally, after being soaked to the bone and covered with mud as they trudged through the damp ground, they saw the outline of the sleep and muscular panther up in a tree, looking as if he were waiting to get the jump on them. And as he leapt downward, aiming for Sookie. Nearly reaching her, the panther that was Jason was knocked away by a blur in the dark

There was a very brief skirmish as Eric pinned the panther to the ground, firmly but also trying not to harm him, though they all knew that if it had to come to it, they would need to try any thing necessary to restrain him. "You can do it, Sookie. You know how I have always liked it whenever faerie Sookie came out to play….." he trailed off as a claw nearly broke free of his iron grip. "He's stronger than he looks." Eric sounded almost impressed as the beast snarled angrily.

"I don't want to zap you too though." Sookie protested as she nevertheless summoned her light and as it coalesced into a a multicolored glow around her fists, she looked to the others with them. As her grandfather and son looked on, ready to help with their own light manifested in their hands, she was feeling more confident, that she had her family with her was comforting, reassuring.

"I've been burned more times than I care to remember, fought in many a bloody battle and, well, shall I go on as to how it is hard to kill me, much less keep me down for very long?" Erie replied, not sounding arrogant but merely stating the obvious, that he had taken many a deadly blow in his life and always kept bouncing right back. Still, Sookie was fearful of what could happen. "Sookie," he ordered, "don't worry about me…..help your brother."

Nodding, she let loose her magic and as it struck the struggling Jason, she was relieved as it hit him but that it was clear, when he was set gently on the ground, that he was breathing. And that he was shifting back to human form, to her greater relief. Wasting no time, Sookie used her magic to get them all out of the rain and back in to the house where it was dry. And even more fortuitous, the power was back on. Ignoring the fact that there were several wet and muddy people standing in the foyer of her house, she made haste to guide Eric where to put her brother. Throwing some towels she had scooped out of her bathroom cabinets, she tossed some to her companions and threw the largest over her brother as he was clothing deficient. Slowly he started to open his eyes.

"Sook? Where….I mean, I remember everything and then again, parts are a little fuzzy…I didn't hurt anyone, did I?"

"Just a few animals. And as much of a nature lover as I am, I would prefer they met their end rather than any of us." Niall said with a smile which soon faded. "This is all my fault, I overheard you wishing for something more, and I made it happen. That dormant magic of the were panther within you is now active and I can not take it away. Had I not meddled, you would have remained as you were. Perfectly normal."

"Normal? I ain't ever really felt completely normal. Not living in this town, it kinda has rubbed off on me." Jason looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess this won't be too awful, and I kinda was bummed before when I didn't turn after I was held in Hotshot. Last I heard, Crystal and all them panthers moved on, leavin nothing more than big old mess in their wake. Andy thinks the whole town should be razed…but I hope this won't be a repeat….that I won't, you know, be all crazy again."

"You should be fine now, able to control yourself, your mind your own. As you've likely heard, the first change is the worst and I have studied weres in my time." Niall added. "I think it is safe to say you've a good support system here and afar. You are going to be just fine and I am thankful you are not angry with me."

Hjalmar looked at his uncle with a sly grin. "Maybe you and I could have a sparring session, you know, panther versus faerie vamp?"

Jason couldn't help but grin. "I'll take you on in that challenge, boy. Should be interesting enough." he winced as he moved slowly into a sitting up position, being careful as to not flash his family surrounding him. Not that he was all that bashful abut his body, but still

"Why not let me get you home so you can clean up and get some rest?" Niall offered. "Your nephew will come along as well."

Agreeing to the deal and making sure Jason could walk on his own-he could-Jason prepared to leave with his grandfather and nephew but not before thanking everyone. "Guys, you were here for me tonight when I really needed me…thanks….and I am glad I didn't go and eat any of y'all." he gave Sookie a hug and Eric a handshake before departing in a flash of light with the other part of his family.

Alone together, Sookie sighed as she looked at the mud and dampness on the floor. "And as usual, another adventure leads to a mess on my floor."

"I'll handle it. I've cleaned up worse than this, believe me." Eric replied as he surveyed the mess and in a blur, he sped around the room and in seconds, her floor was spotless and anything dirty was in a hamper in the laundry room, "There is one good thing that came out of the mess, you know."

"And what, may I ask would that be?" Sookie replied coyly, looking weary and relieved that the incident was over. She knew just what he had in mind and she was already inching towards the stairs. Grinning, he chased her all the way up the stairs where they didn't stop until they reached the shower, the sound of Sookie's laughter echoing through the house as she felt the soapy loofah scrub away the mud from her skin. It was always good to end a trying evening on a high note and as for her, the note she was on was up in the rafters.

 **The End**


End file.
